


Between The Lines

by IndiannaJones5



Category: quotesnshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Collections: quotesnstuff





	Between The Lines

"Have you seen my shirt?"

"It's- um, in the bag on the bed... I think? -your not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I have him some pretty personal information about you... "

"Nah, he's incredibly nosy and impossible to lie to. It's alright."

" ...Are you always this understanding?"

He smiled. A faint glimmer of something cold and dangerous flickered in his eyes.

" ** _Certainty not._** "


End file.
